Strong Spirit
by Nightingale5263
Summary: The Companions are looking for new recruits and this stranger passing through Whiterun may be just who they are looking for. However her past and a secret she is keeping from everyone could put her and her new family in danger. New Chapters will be posted once a week.
1. Chapter 1

Puddles splashed up as the horse ran up the path to Whiterun. The rider was hunched over, clinging to the back of the Palomino, trying to stay as dry as possible in the pouring rain. The stranger slowly sat up as her horse came to a stop and she threw herself off the side of the horse, and handing the reins to the stable hand who led him away, and made her way to the gates of the magnificent city.

Thunder sounded as the gates of Whiterun opened and the stranger wandered rain made the city seem deserted and unwelcoming. Rain ran off the roofs of the houses and puddled on the streets. The stranger's footsteps splashed as she walked through the city. It was far too cold and wet to admire and look around the city or to move on to the next city, so she decided to stay in the inn here till the weather cleared.

The storm almost drowned out her voice as she asked for directions to the inn. She could barely hear the guard as he pointed her down the street to the market and described the Bannered Mare to her.

She thanked the man and the walked in the direction he pointed her. She was almost to Whiterun when the storm had started and by the time she had gotten to the city and made it to the inn, she was drenched and frozen to the bone. She threw open the door to the Bannered Mare and walked in, out of the rain.

The inn was dry and warm and many citizens had taken refuge there from the storm. There was a fire lit in the center and the atmosphere was very different the streets. It was welcoming and filled with conversations. The girls eyes wandered over all the people in the inn, there were mercenaries, merchants, drunks, soldiers and Skjor and Aela, two companions of Jorrvaskr.

The pair was huddled in the corner by the closed off room, discussing the details of the giant hunt. Neither of them noticed as the door opened and the stranger walked in. However they looked up once Hulda addressed her

"Come in! Sit by the fire, I'm sure I can find a clean mug around here somewhere"

The stranger nodded at Hulda and proceeded towards the fire and leaned against one of the wooden supports,

Skjor looked at Aela with curiosity, as if to say "who is she?" Aela however didn't notice, she was staring at the girl.

She was a small nord, with a medium chest and hips. She was wearing a set of heavy ebony armor and strapped to her hip was a sharp and dangerous looking daedric sword. The two companions watched as she took off her helmet and shook out her long wet hair. It was an almost a blood color when wet but would end up drying to a beautiful crimson color. Her was with a natural blush in her cheeks that gave her an almost innocent complexion. However her mouth was set in a straight line, with narrow eyes, it gave her a threatening and dangerous aura.

Her piercing eyes caught Aela's stares and she pushed herself off of the support she was leaning on and wandered over to where Aela and Skjor were seated.

"Can I help you?" her voice sounded how she looked. It was deep and threatening, although still feminine. Now that she was closer, they could see her eyes. They were a bluish green, almost gray.

Aela looked up at her "My name is Aela and this is Skjor, that is an impressive weapon" Gesturing towards her sword.

The girl smirked and gripped her sword "I'm well aware of who you are, the Companions are quite famous, and thank you, It was forged by a orcish smith, as payment for saving their threshold from a giant attack."

Aela and Skjor couldn't hide the fact that they were impressed, how could someone as small as her fend off a giant attack. They exchanged a surprised look that the girl caught.

"I've been training to be a warrior since I was child, I am no helpless whelp" she said coldly

Skjor looked her over before asking "How long is that? You can't be much older than child" He wasn't wrong, the girl looked very young.

She met Skjor's eyes with a slight glare "I've been training since I was 13, So about 7 years, I may look young and helpless, but trust me, don't underestimate my skill and strength."

Neither she or Skjor said a word, just kept their eyes locked. She looked at him, her eyes narrowed, challenging him to test her. Skjor's eyes looked as if he were going to accept the challenge.

Aela broke the silence

"It seems you know about us but we know very little about you" The girl looked at Aela and smiled at that before her face returning to her usual fierce look "How about telling us your name"

"Jacqueline, however that name is for proper maidens, not warriors, you can call me Jax"

Aela nodded as if she approved "What brings you Whiterun?"

She leaned against the wall before responding "I grew up in Falkreath, I am only in Whiterun because the weather prevented me from continuing my journey to Windhelm"

Skjor then spoke up "Were you traveling to Solitude to join the war?" Jax shook her head "I was traveling to Windhelm in search of work, I am a mercenary, I got a letter from a friend of my father's that he needed extra protection to oversee one of his shipments of gold on its way to Winterhold.

Skjor nodded approvingly and then went quiet, thinking about something seriously as Aela asked "You're a sell sword?"

Jax smirked "Yeah, it pays better than a soldier, plus my skills are too valuable to waste in a pointless war." Again Aela nodded as if she approved of her answer. She looked at Skjor with a look saying she was impressed with this girl. Skjor nodded, thinking the same thing.

Skjor stood up as he addressed her "The companions are looking for new recruits, and if you are interested, you may just be the perfect candidate. If you would be willing to stick around in Whiterun for a while, we would like to test your skill. Come by Jorrvaskr sometime tomorrow if you are interested" He then turned to Aela "We really should be getting back to the others" With that Skjor turned and walked out of the inn.

The two woman followed him with their eyes before meeting each other's eyes. Aela nodded at Jax and then rose as well, then turned to follow her companion. Jax watched her as she walked out as, considering the conversation she just had and Skjor's offer to her. Join the Companions? Would she really be interested in something like that. Joining the Companions was every Nord's dream, but was it hers?

* * *

 ***AUTHORS NOTE***

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and advice are welcome and appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jorrvaskr was absolute chaos as Jacqueline/Jax wandered in, two of the members were fighting and the rest of the members had gathered in a circle around them, picking sides, making bets, and cheering for the current fighters, shoutings comments and advice at them.

Jax made her way to the edge of the circle and just before she made it there, she heard a familiar voice.

"Glad to see you made it"

She turned around to see Aela smiling at her. She returned the smile with a nod at the warrior.

"Our Harbinger, Kodlak is waiting for you downstairs, he is eager to meet you. Just head down the stairs and his room is at the end of the hall. You should find him there"

Jax thanked Aela and toss one last glance at the fight before turning away and heading down to talk to Kodlak. As she made her way down the hall, she saw all the different rooms and thought about why she had come this morning. She wasn't even sure if she knew. Was this truly what she wanted? She had never thought about the Companions in her years of traveling around Skyrim and collecting bounties and payments from people all around the area. Jax is the type of person to work alone, not generally with others. Being alone meant she didn't have to worry about others being hurt, she had avoided working with others after the incident. Jax's thoughts were cut short as she reached the room Aela told her about. She took a deep breath, then walked in.

There were two men sitting at a table, one was younger, with dark hair and dark threatening eyes. From what Jax knew about the companions, he was one of the twins Vilkas or Farkas The second of the two was older. He had light hair and his eyes looked tired. Jax had no doubt that this man was Kodlak. They both adorned the same armor, which had a wolf on the chestplate, Both of them men stopped talking as soon as Jax walked in and looked at her.

The older of the two was the first to address her, "You must be the warrior Aela and Skjor met in the bannered mare a few nights ago" Jax nodded "Yes I am, My name is Jacqueline, but call me Jax"

"I am Kodlak Whitemane, as I am sure you already knew and this is Vilkas" Kodlak said while gesturing towards the younger man, who nodded as Kodlak pointed at him. "Skjor says he thinks you would be a great member to our ranks, if you have the skill.

"I have the skill" Jax promised

Kodlak laughed "That has yet to be seen, however if you follow Vilkas, he will give you your chance to prove it."

"Wait" Vilkas interrupted "Are you seriously considering this? We know nothing about this girl, have any of us even heard of her?"

Jax glared at him. "Just because _YOU_ haven't heard of me, doesn't mean other people haven't, you're not the hear all see all master of all now are you?" Vilkas met her glare with his own but they both turned to face Kodlak as the old man began to laugh.

"You've got quite a strong spirit young one, I think you'll fit in just fine around here"

"Strength of spirit doesn't matter, what matters is the strength of her arm" Vilkas fumed. "And by the looks of it, I don't know how well she'll do" his eyes wandered up and down her body. He wasn't wrong, she was small, and quite short. She looked no older than 13. However, she didn't not act like it

"You want to test that theory?" Jax snarled at him, gripping her sword.

Kodlak stood up "That is exactly what he is going to do, Vilkas take our new initiate outside and test her skill"

Vilkas nodded at Kodlak and walked out, as he walked past Jax he whispered "You're on, newblood.

Vilkas looked at this small girl in front of him and couldn't believe she was a warrior. She didn't have what it takes. He was going to easily beat her and embarrass her. This was going to be fun. He would never accept someone as weak as her as a Shield-Sister

She glared at him but followed him as he walked out to the training area. The walk was awkward and filled with tension that you could cut with a blade, the two casting furious glances at each other periodically. By the time they had made it out the sparring area, Jax had so much pent up anger that she was going to teach Vilkas a lesson. He made a big mistake for underestimating her and he was going to pay for it.

"Go ahead take a few swings, you won't hurt me" he mocked. Oh she was so ready to knock that smug grin off his face. A quick glance around revealed to her that Aela, and two other companions that she had yet to meet had gathered to watch them spar. Jax turned her attention back to Vilkas. She looked at his stance and his weapon, he was using a one handed steel sword held in his right. She knew exactly how to teach him never to underestimate her.

She quickly drew her sword, prompting him to do the same. Jax then feigned an attack at his left side, causing him to lean to the left to block her attack, but it never came. Instead she dove to the right and rolled, sweeping her sword underneath his legs, pulling them out from underneath him. She landed neatly on her feet as he fell to the ground. He quickly stood up, quicker than she anticipated. Vilkas was obviously angry now and ran at her, quickly and expertly swinging his sword in a way that would have hurt and done some serious damage to any other fighter, however she was small and fast, and could use that to her advantage, she easily dodged his attack, making his very complex move, look as if he was a helpless whelp who had just picked up a sword for the first time. Vilkas turned around in time to watch Jax flick her sword accross his chest, knocking him backwards. Vilkas ran at her again, this time even more furious, his temper getting the better of him and simply lunged at Jax who easily ducked and used the moment Vilkas created to throw him over her shoulder and onto the ground, He landed on his back and sword clattered on the ground a few feet away from him. Before he knew it, he had a very sharp looking blades across his neck.

"You're dead" Jax smirked at him. Vilkas looked up at her just in time to see her sheath her sword and turn to face Kodlak, who had come out to watch them spar.

"Well done" he praised Jax "You used his anger, size and strength against him, you weild that blade expertly" he looked at Vilkas, who had gotten up and recovered his sword, and was walking up to the pair. He nodded at Jax before saying "Well done, you fight well" Jax met his gaze and said "Maybe next time you won't underestimate me based on my size" she then turned back to Kodlak. "So did I pass?"

Kodlak smiled, then looked at Vilkas who reluctantly nodded, then to Aela who looked very impressed, who also nodded, the other two who had watched them spar nodded their consent as well.

"Seeming as everyone here seems to be impressed with your skill, yes, you passed. Welcome to the Companions"

Aela and the other two companions clapped, Vilkas behind her, did not. Jax however paid not attention to Vilkas' lack of enthusiasm for Aela had walked up and was introducing her to the other two Companions.

"This is Farkas" she said while pointing at one of them, he looked very similar to Vilkas, just a little taller, and used two handed weapons instead of one handed. "And this is Athis" She said pointing to the dark elf.

Jax nodded at them each in turn before turning back to Aela to listen to what she had to say

"I knew you would be an impressive warrior from our first conversation, looks like Skjor and I picked well for a recruit" Aela smiled. "It will be good to have you around" with that Aela walked away. Athis followed her but Farkas walked up to her.

"I hope my brother didn't give you too hard of a time, he can be quick to make judgements"

"Ya think" Jax scoffed "Maybe now he's learned his lesson"

Farkas laughed "Yeah maybe" then the two of them both fell quiet "Where did you learn to fight like that? Jax looked at Farkas as she answered his question "I've been fighting since I was little, picking up things here and there. When you're as small as I am, you have to learn to use your opponent's strength against them. Sometimes I can beat someone without laying a hand on them." Farkas looked at this girl, very impressed, believing that she could. She was a damn good fighter, she had just given his brother quite the thrashing, Vilkas wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon. Farkas added "Maybe you could teach me a trick or two sometime" Jax nodded eagerly "I'd be glad too."

"So Jax" Farkas said addressing her "Would you like me to show you where you'll be sleeping if you decide to stay here?" Jax nodded prompting Farkas to walk back towards the building of Jorrvaskr, leaving Jax no choice but to follow.

They entered the great hall and walked to the quarters and into a room filled with beds "Here you are, just pick a bed and lay in it, you can set your things in the chest next to the bed. I let you leave some things here."

He was about to walk away, but then he turned and added "Most of us will be in the main hall, come find me if you want me to introduce you to your new shield siblings.

Farkas then turned and walked leaving Jax alone. She watched him go, then turned to look around at all the beds around her. Jorrvaskr, The Companions, Shield-Siblings, it was all here. She had made it. But she wasn't sure she was happy about this yet. Would this turn out just like the last time she accepted into a group of skilled people, or would this time be different.


End file.
